


Yume no kokoro

by torri_jirou



Series: Синие колокольчики [2]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, POV, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Две недели до Blitz 5Days. Тошия съезжает с катушек, Каору пытается понять в чем дело и есть ли в этом его вина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yume no kokoro

**Author's Note:**

> Тот же таймлайн, что и в фанфике Kokoro no yume, но взгляд на ситуацию со стороны Каору.

Если ты знаешь, что человек никогда не будет твоим, то любить его можно бесконечно долго. Это легко.  
Говорю уверенно, потому что знаю по себе. Так я любил Тошию.  
Трудно было, когда он только к нам пришел. Точнее, когда я понял, что он для меня значит и что мне ничего не светит. Ломало жестко. Но мы были в самом начале пути, и стремление добиться результатов, признания, оказалось сильнее. Поэтому боль скоро ушла, а любовь почему-то осталась.

Без мук страсти. Ведь наша страсть стала общей.  
Без мук ревности. К кому ревновать, если «ну, а девушки» всегда были и будут «потом».  
Без... нет, желания подавлять приходилось. Но я всегда мог, если становилось очень тяжело, освободить свои чувства к нему, возвести в абсолют, даже довести до абсурда, перекроить, перекрасить и сотворить новую песню. А потом опять успокоиться.  
Может, кто-то скажет, что это ненастоящая любовь или не любовь вовсе. Что ж, как умею, так и люблю.  
Самое главное, что Тошия был рядом.

Кё у нас гений, живет и мыслит – все поперек. Это данность, как условие задачи. Я уже давно не спрашиваю, какими путями ему в голову приходят идеи. Особенно те, с помощью которых он себя вытаскивает из сезонных депрессий.  
Однако в этот раз хандра Кё затянулась до самого лета. Он опаздывал на интервью и фотосессии, прогуливал репетиции и постоянно куксился. Я с ним разговаривал, я с ним ругался – без толку. «Да, я понимаю, что через месяц концерты, а потом выпуск альбома. Да, я понимаю, что надо быть в форме. Нет, я ничего не могу с этим поделать».  
Возможно, я слишком с ним мягок, но тут уже я ничего не могу поделать. Я знаю, что он не нарочно, и знаю, что, пока он сам не найдет выхода, любые методы давления бесполезны. Не угрожать же, в самом деле, что из группы выгоню. Подумать об этом смешно, не то, что вслух произнести.  
И мне оставалось только надеяться, что рано или поздно он придумает способ выбраться из депрессивного болота. Хорошо бы рано.

Когда Кё на моих глазах начал приставать к Даю и ясно дал понять, что хочет, чтобы я наблюдал за «процессом», я не счел это хорошей идеей. Я вообще не счел это идеей, а решил, что Кё свихнулся окончательно.  
Не то, чтобы мы в группе все такие праведники, но надо же соображать, где и с кем. Однако вмешиваться я не стал, Дай не маленький, пусть сам за себя думает. Но и смотреть тоже не остался – перебьются.

Дай совсем не выглядел расстроенным, а Кё наконец-то ожил. И я не стал с ним скандалить по поводу «морального разложения коллектива».

Прошло около двух недель, и я почти забыл о происшествии, поэтому, когда Кё попросил Тошию задержаться, я ничего не заподозрил. И сначала растерялся.  
Что происходит? Да как он смеет, вообще!  
Надо было вмешаться, но меня словно приморозило. Вырванными кадрами мелькало перед глазами: вот ладонь Кё легла на колено Тошии, вот вторая рука пробирается под футболку, вот губы что-то шепчут у самого уха... Мысль полетела вперед: сейчас Тошия обернется, поцелует в ответ... Воображение услужливо подсунуло еще одну яркую картинку: заголовок газеты — "Лидер "Дир эн Грей" в припадке безумия убил вокалиста и бас-гитариста собственной группы" и фото с моим перекошенным лицом. Смешно почему-то не стало.  
Когда Тошия оттолкнул Кё и ушел, я понял, что почти не дышал все это время.

Догоняя Тошию, я старался не думать о причинах такой неожиданной и сильной ревности. Что хотел сказать, тоже толком не знал. Кажется, объяснить ему все, чтобы не обижался. Но когда догнал, понял, что больше всего хочу повторить увиденное в студии. Только сам.  
И не удержался, протянул руку, которую Тошия "прищемил", не задумываясь. Пытаясь обратить ситуацию в шутку, еще больше все испортил. Напоследок, бросил ему в спину какую-то обидную фразу. Ничего не скажешь, просто гений дипломатии.  
Злость на себя слегка разбавляло горьковатое утешение: если не мне, то и никому другому тоже.  
И этот "другой" у меня сейчас схлопочет по-полной.

Кё уже успел заснуть за те несколько минут, что я отсутствовал.  
— Ты что делаешь, тварь бесстыжая? — я схватил его за шиворот и как следует встряхнул.  
Он открыл заспанные глаза и посмотрел недоуменно, даже обиженно.  
— Нет, вы посмотрите на него, ангел небесный, да и только! Лежит, никого не трогает, как только нимб не мешает.  
— Ну, чего ты орешь, а? Что еще случилось? — Кё удалось отцепить мою руку, и он сердито поправлял рубашку.  
— Что случилось?! Ты зачем к Тошии полез? Или тебе Дая было мало?  
— Ну, почему...  
— Так за каким?!  
— Просто интересно.  
Я сел прямо на журнальный столик возле дивана. Ну да, "интересно — не интересно", "хочу — не хочу", зачем утруждать себя еще какими-то объяснениями.  
— А мне вот интересно, если я тебя сейчас в окно выкину, то мои будущие проблемы перебьют уже существующие или нет?  
— Тоже мне проблемы. Сделаю завтра вид, что ничего не помню, — Кё скрутил плед как подушку и снова улегся, — он решит, что я перегрелся. Делов-то.  
— Не решит.  
— М?  
— Я... ему про Дая сказал.  
— Вот здорово. Ты треплешься, как дурак, о моей жизни, между прочим, а крайний все равно я. И кстати, что это ты так распсиховался? Не помню, чтобы ты за Дая так переживал.  
Я почти почувствовал себя виноватым за излишнюю болтливость, как вдруг заметил короткий взгляд, который он кинул в мою сторону. Очень внимательный и какой-то... испытующий. Не понравился мне этот взгляд.  
— Слушай, Кё, — я наклонился к нему, — ты над кем эксперименты ставишь? Смотри, у меня терпение не железное, может лопнуть. Прекращай все это, а?  
— Шел бы ты уже отсюда, терпеливый наш. Пока не лопнул, — Кё поворочался, устраиваясь удобнее, — я спать хочу.  
— Что, опять здесь будешь ночевать, до дома уже сил нет добраться?  
— Нет, подремлю немного. У меня встреча через час тут неподалеку, нет смысла ехать домой.  
С Кё бесполезно разговаривать, если он не хочет. Варианта два: или заморочит голову пространными и запутанными рассуждениями, или упрется коротким "я так хочу". Оба варианта беспроигрышны.  
Я положил ключи на столик и пошел к выходу.  
— Не забудь запереть все. А будешь курить на диване — убью.  
За спиной отчетливо щелкнули зажигалкой.

Ехал домой, а пальцы все еще помнили биение чужого пульса под моей рукой. Почему-то вспомнилось, как год назад от меня ушла Юкки. После той фансервисной фотосессии, когда мы Тошией два дня подряд изображали пылкую страсть. Расслышала, чьим именем я называл ее в постели, и ушла. Без скандала, обвинений в предательстве и извращении, тихо и молча. И болтать никому не стала. Я ей за это больше всего благодарен и очень рад, что у нее сейчас все отлично. Звонила недавно, на свадьбу приглашала...  
Пожалуй, хорошо, что у меня сейчас нет девушки.

На следующий день Тошия опоздал почти на час. Я еще раздумывал, выговаривать ему или нет, потом решил не делать исключений. Он сердито буркнул что-то в оправдание и старался на меня не смотреть, но в остальном, все шло нормально. Кё сдержал слово и сделал вид, что ничего не помнит. Тошия общался с ним как обычно. Я решил, что все обошлось.

Все-таки, надо было этого мерзавца в окно выкинуть.  
В среду Кё заявился в студию с фингалом, но дико довольный. Когда появился Терачи, Кё поприветствовал его с таким энтузиазмом, что чуть не получил новый фингал. Шинья, разумеется, никогда ни в чем не признается, но и так было ясно, что Кё меня не послушал, опыты свои не прекратил и полез к Шинье. А у нашего барабанщика кулаки не только сильные, но и быстрые. Не очень достойно, но я не смог отказать себе в тихом злорадстве: схлопотал-таки, экспериментатор.  
Не знаю, понимал ли Дай подоплеку, но веселился он искренне. Для него любые разборки в группе – развлечение веселее петушиных боев.  
А Тошия, как вошел, сразу догадался, в чем дело. Глянул на меня и скис. Я даже не стал его за опоздание упрекать. Звезды, и зачем я ему про Дая и "эксперимент" сказал! Думал бы он сейчас, что это Кё пошутил идиотски, и не придавал значения.  
Атмосфера во время работы царила та еще: Дай все никак не мог успокоиться, Шинья дулся, Тошия витал в облаках. Приходилось всех одергивать и подстегивать. Один Кё был энергичен как кофеварка, но и это меня не радовало. Огромных усилий стоило уговорить его не менять плей-листы всех пяти концертов.

С Тошией определенно что-то творилось. Он снова опоздал, выглядел как с похмелья, хотя не похоже, что пил. И был одновременно взвинченным и сонным.  
Шинья тоже дулся с самого утра, но, что бы он ни изображал сейчас, все знали, что его любимое развлечение — отвергать наглые приставания. Поэтому и в платья так часто рядился. От кого же он будет оберегать свою честь, если на нее никто не станет покушаться? Нет, за Шинью я не волновался.  
А вот Тошия... таким я его видел лишь однажды, когда его друг из прежней группы умер. Чтобы Тошия, с его характером, так долго хандрил и при этом молчал о причинах?! Не может такого быть просто. Нет, надо с ним поговорить.  
Когда Тошия, разозлившись на Дая, вышел из комнаты, я подождал немного и отправился следом.

И опять все испортил. Сначала подковырнул, потом взял назидательный тон, а когда одумался и решил исправить ситуацию, было уже поздно — Тошия разозлился всерьез. Интересно, я с ним всегда как придурок с дебильным чувством юмора разговаривал, или это в последнее время прогрессирует?  
Я погладил холодное стекло витрины автомата. Значит, никто не помнит, что произошло в понедельник. Отлично. Только что же ты тогда так "не напрягаешься", Тошия?  
Но какой же я идиот, все-таки. Кто меня за язык тянул? Теперь он думает, что это я его под Кё подкладывал. Точно думает, ведь злится он именно на меня. Конечно, его гордость задета, что с ним как с марионеткой обошлись.  
Моя злость вдруг резко поменяла полюс.  
Да какого черта!  
Тоже мне, кисейная барышня. Можно подумать, к нему никто никогда не приставал. Как будто он с привычками этого бизнеса не знаком. Если бы я после каждого домогательства в депрессию впадал, то уже давно в психбольнице лежал. Слюнтяй!  
Но то чужие, а то свои. Когда свои предают, это больно. А он думает, что я его предал. Наверняка думает.  
Что же мне делать теперь?  
Несчастный автомат вздрогнул и задребезжал от моего пинка.  
Незаметно подошедший Кё осторожно поинтересовался:  
— Слушай, а ты монетку в него кидать не пробовал?  
От этой шутки, абсурдным ответом прозвучавшей на мой невысказанный вопрос, меня согнуло от смеха. Злость прошла. В самом деле, и в худших передрягах бывали. Прорвемся. Впереди выходные, все отдохнут, успокоятся, все будет нормально.

Поэтому я не стал сильно возражать против сокращения репетиции и еще в пятницу вечером уехал к морю. Есть возле Ниигаты маленькая деревушка, где не бывает туристов. Я туда часто от всех сбегаю. Там и провел два дня: бродил по берегу, смотрел на волны. И не думал. Ни о чем вообще.

В понедельник сезон дождей вступил, наконец, в свои права. А в студии обстановка стала просто жуткой.  
— Думаю, надо поговорить, — сказал Дай во вторник, после того как за Тошией закрылась дверь. Кё молча кивнул, Шинья просто отложил палочки.  
— Только не здесь. Идемте, выпьем чего-нибудь, — я убрал гитару.

— Что будем делать? — спросил Дай после того, как мы в молчании прикончили по пиву.  
— Хорошо бы еще сначала понять, что происходит, — ответил я.  
— Спорим, мелкий, что это все твои выкрутасы, — бросил Шинья в сторону Кё.  
Кё зашипел на "мелкого", но промолчал. За него ответил Дай:  
— Ну, знаешь, если Тошия из-за такой ерунды вторую неделю с ума сходит, то он полный придурок.  
— Это не ерунда!  
— Ерунда, Шинья, ерунда. Сколько разговоров: я за друга руку отдам, жизнь отдам, пустыню перейду! А как до дела доходит... носитесь, блин, как девки со своими целками, честное слово.  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь, с друзьями нельзя спать! Это...  
Шинья стал что-то горячо объяснять, а я тихо выбирался из шока. Шинья рассуждающий об отношениях и Дай переспавший с Кё... по дружбе?!! Происходящее не укладывалось в голове. А я еще считал, что хорошо их знаю.  
Голос Дая вернул меня к действительности:  
— Все это сопли и глупый пафос, и уж точно не стоит таких страданий.  
— Это не пафос глупый, а ты бесчувственный эгоист, — Шинья потихоньку начинал сердиться.  
— Да где уж мне оценить полеты ваших тонких душ… — Дай не остался в долгу.  
Я их перебил:  
— Ладно, хватит. Не валите все в одну кучу. Мы Тошию обсуждаем. Не такой он человек, чтобы долго заморачиваться по любому поводу. Ну, наорал бы, набил морду Кё. Или мне, если считает, что именно я во всем виноват. В крайнем случае, мог заявить, что ему надоело работать с моральными уродами и извращенцами и послать нас всех разом.  
Последняя мысль была болезненной, я замолчал.  
— Ты прав, не сходится что-то, — поддержал меня Шинья.  
— А может быть… у него в выходные еще что-то произошло, — кажется, это была первая фраза Кё за весь разговор, — он совсем больным выглядит. Я попробовал с ним поговорить, но он так смотрел, будто его пытают.  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы он теперь перед тобой душу открывал? – с сарказмом спросил я. Кё снова промолчал.  
— А если... – Шинья замялся. Мы все знали, на какую тему он не может говорить внятно.  
— Нет! ...Думаю, нет... Он ведь даже траву всегда отказывался курить, — я вздохнул. — ...надеюсь, нет.  
— Так что делать-то будем? — Дай вернул разговор к началу.  
— Показать его врачу? — озвучил Кё общую мысль.  
Повисла тишина.  
Что тут обсуждать. Даже если врач скажет, что все ужасно и Тошию надо лечить, класть в больницу, оперировать к чертовой матери; даже если он скажет, что Тошия при смерти — мы не можем отменить концерты.  
— Мы не можем.  
Кто это сказал? Какая разница. Мы не можем.  
— Значит так, — подвел я итог. — Оставляем все, как есть. Пусть терпит еще две недели, а там посмотрим. Отвезу его к врачу, сдам в психушку… или убью, чтоб не мучался.

Будем надеяться, что он выдержит. Будем надеяться, что мы все выдержим.

И вот мы все держались. Оставили Тошию в покое, почти не разговаривали друг с другом, методично подтягивали слабые места и дорабатывали последние детали.  
Не знаю, как другим, а мне было плохо. И с каждым днем становилось хуже.  
Душила обида. Такой отличный, такой интересный проект. Выпестованный, полностью подготовленный, любимый. Ведь никто такого еще не делал: пять концертов подряд и все разные, у каждого свой образ. Я вспоминал, как мы все придумывали, с каким азартом обсуждали, как готовились. И для чего? Чтобы отыграть с единственной мыслью: "только бы не сорвалось"? С ходячим Guitar Hero вместо человека?  
Хотелось убить Тошию за то, что он гробит мою мечту.  
Но еще больше хотелось убить себя. За то, что я начинал терять самообладание, глядя, как он с каждым днем тает, видя его бледность и круги под глазами, замечая измученный взгляд. Хотелось подойти, повести пальцами по щеке, губами снять капельку пота с виска, снова положить ладонь на шею и услышать, как бьется сердце.  
Я запрещал себе додумывать эти мысли, пока не вернусь домой.

В четверг, у самой студии, ко мне пристал какой-то мальчишка: "Купите амулет! Купите амулет! Спасет от всех болезней и бед!"  
Ничего особенного в нем не было — обычная толстая цепочка с бубенчиками на равном расстоянии друг от друга. Только цвет интересный — синий, но не краска, а как будто сам металл такой. Не раздумывая долго, я его купил. Вдруг эта штука помогает даже тем, кто не верит в амулеты. Отголоском мысли еще промелькнуло – это любимый цвет Тошии. Подумал, может подарить ему, Тошии наверное нужнее, но он как браслет увидел, в лице переменился, а потом вообще вышел из комнаты. Ну и черт с ним!

Вот и пятница. Через два дня мы начинаем то, что до нас в Японии еще никто не вытворял.  
Радости не было. Только тоска и чувство долга. Чувство, от которого я старался сбежать всю сознательную жизнь.  
Тошия задержался после всех, что-то там с гитарой делал. Мне не хотелось на него смотреть, поэтому я ушел на пожарную лестницу. Курил, смотрел на дождь. Казалось, что дождю весело.  
Я вернулся, а Тошия еще был в студии. Ну и ладно, не ночевать же здесь, придется ему поторопиться. Когда этот неженка дернулся от моего прикосновения так, будто я прокаженный, у меня тормоза сорвались. Даже в глазах потемнело, как я заорал на него. И не успел опомниться, как меня прижали к стенке и сухие губы жестко прижались к моим.  
Боюсь его? Да я себя боюсь, когда он рядом!  
Наконец-то я снова смотрел в глаза живого человека. Измученного, одержимого, но живого. И в этих глазах видел слишком много, чтобы у меня хватило силы воли оттолкнуть его.  
Плевать, если Тошия завтра пожалеет об этом. Плевать, если я сам буду жалеть.

Мне казалось, все мои чувства перепутались. Прикосновения, поцелуи, даже дыхание – причиняли боль, обжигали. Это было мучительно, почти невыносимо. Но еще невыносимей была мысль, чтобы остановиться хоть на секунду. А настоящая боль пришла как награда, утешила, обволокла нежностью. Как же я жил без него?! Как же…

Медленно стихал шум в ушах, успокаивалось сердце, к предметам вокруг возвращались четкие очертания. Тошия сидел, уткнувшись лбом мне в плечо, влажные волосы холодили кожу. Так и не одевшись, не давая пошевелится, он медленно гладил мою спину, непонятно кого успокаивая этим жестом. Потом его начало лихорадить.  
Я освободился, приподнял его голову за подбородок, хотел вытереть слезы. Но он отвернулся, не желая встречаться со мной взглядом.  
Звезды, что же я с ним сделал.

Озноб все не прекращался. Я завернул Тошию в плед, сел рядом. Обнял.  
Не хотелось думать. Не хотелось даже шевелиться, чтобы случайно не расплескать переполнявшие чувства. Пока одуряющая смесь счастья и горькой нежности не помутнела от сожалений и лишних слов.  
Скоро все изменится, но пока мне хотелось еще несколько минут, хотя бы минуту обмануть себя надеждой, что все было не случайно, не в последний раз. Только Тошии становилось все хуже.

— Не надо.  
Ты знаешь, что твои волосы пахнут сливой? Так тонко. А на виске заметно бьется жилка. Мне предстоит привыкнуть к тому, что так близко я ее больше не увижу. И обнять тебя не смогу. Только, пожалуйста, будь рядом, как раньше. Я еще не знаю, как справлюсь, но постараюсь. И забывать не хочу ничего. А ты…  
— Просто считай, что ничего не было... если хочешь.

Тошия медленно повернул голову, обвел взглядом, как будто с трудом узнавая… а потом посмотрел мне в глаза.

— Не хочу.

Если ты знаешь, что человек будет твоим, то любить его можно бесконечно долго. Это трудно. Но попробовать стоит.


End file.
